memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Harbinger (novel)
Introduction (blurb) Returning from its historic first voyage to the edge of the galaxy, the damaged ''U.S.S. Enterprise'' journeys through the Taurus Reach, a vast and little-known region of space in which a new starbase has been unexpectedly established. Puzzled by the Federation's interest in an area so far from its borders and so near the xenophobic Tholian Assembly, Captain James T. Kirk orders the Enterprise to put in for repairs at the new space station: Starbase 47, also known as Vanguard. As Kirk ponders the mystery of the enormous base, he begins to suspect that there is much more to Vanguard than meets the eye. It's a suspicion shared by the Tholians, the Orions, and the Klingon Empire, each of whom believes that there are less than benign motives behind the Federation's sudden and unexplained desire to explore and colonize the Taurus Reach. But when a calamity deep within the Reach threatens to compromise Starfleet's continued presence in the region, Kirk, Spock, and several key specialists from the Enterprise must assist Vanguard's crew in investigating the cause of the disaster and containing the damage. In the process, they learn the true purpose behind the creation of Vanguard, and what the outcome of its mission may mean for life throughout that part of the galaxy. Summary References Characters :Alakon • Alden • al-Jazaar • Brett Anderson • Argashek • Azrene • Lisa Babitz • Daniel Berry • Broon • Lora Brummer • Raymond Cannella • Tory Castellano • Charles • Jen Cooper • Jake Cooper • Jon Cooper • Oriana D'Amato • Robert D'Amato • Scott Danes • Matthew Decker • Rana Desai • Destrene • Judy Dunbar • Duras • Eskrene • Falstrene • Isaiah Farber • Suzie Finneran • Ezekiel Fisher • Donna Ford • Geller • Hallie Gannon • Ganz • Glazya • Gorkon • Toby Greenfield • Stewart Greisman • Grozik • Jean Guerin • Guthrie • Hayes • Mike Ilucci • Imelio • Indizar • Haniff Jackson • Jetanien • Kevin Judge • Akeylah Karumé • Steve Kashuk • James T. Kirk • Atish Khatami • Kenji Khatami • Parveen Khatami • Steven John Klisiewicz • Kulok • Kulor • Elizabeth Langlois • Larskene • Jeanne La Sala • Lawford • Hua Sun Lee • Anthony Leone • Leslie • Peter Liverakos • Nem chim Loak • Lugok • Varsha Mahtani • K. Malik • Bonnie Malmat • Manón • Guillermo Masada • Jabilo M'Benga • McCarthy • Paul McGibbon • McKee • Roderigo Medeira • Israel Medina • Rory Meeker • Dietrich Meyer • Aole Miller • Vondas Milonakis • Gom glasch Moar • Bersh glov Mog • Molok • Morikmol • Holly Moyer • Narskene • Narvak • Adelard Nassir • Susan Nave • John Ott • Luke Patterson • Lisa Pawlikowski • Tim Pennington • Christopher Pike • Mark Piper • Ponor • Pozrene • Pyzstrene • Qoheela • Cervantes Quinn • Radkene • Reke • Diego Reyes • Donna Robertson • Anna Sandesjo (aka Lurqal) • Montgomery Scott • Friedl Segfrundsdóttir • Sesrene • Shal • Zhao Sheng • Sihanouk • Dean Singer • Sovik • Sozlok • Spock • Sten • Adam Stotsky • Sturka • Walter Stutzman • Hikaru Sulu • T'Hana • T'Prynn • Hiromi Takeshewada • Tashrene • Clark Terrell • Thelex • Vanessa Theriault • Tolrene • Torr • Turag • Nyota Uhura • Unez • Vanderhoven • Miguel Velez • Velrene • Veselka • Jeanne Vinueza • Ivan Vumelko • Wallingford • Arlys Warfield • Ming Xiong • Yazkene • Zett Nilric • Zharran sh'Rassa • zh'Shalas • Zulo Elizabeth Dehner • Hannah Fisher • Noah Fisher • Lee Kelso • L'Nel • Gary Mitchell • Sivok Starships : ( ) • • ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • Epimetheus • ( ) • Kil'j Tholis • Meriden • Nov'k Tholis • Omari-Ekon • Rocinante (Mancharan starhopper) • ( ) • Sek't Tholis • Tas'v Tholis Locations :Anzarosh • Barolia • Cait • Deep Space Station K-7 • Delta Vega • Erilon • Gallonik III • Gariman sector • Getheon • Hall of Ancient Thought • Jemonon • Kalandra sector • Kessik IV • Kilosa • Korinar • Martian Colonies • Mount Seleya • New Berlin • New Jersey • Ravanar IV • Talagos Prime • Tamaros III • Taurus Reach • Trinay III • Vanguard • Vulcana Regar Races and cultures :Bolian • Chelon • Deltan • Human • Klingon • Nalori • Orion • Scoridian • Silgov • Tarascan • Tarmelite • Tellarite • Tholian • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation News Service • First Assembly • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Council • Political Castemoot • Ruling Conclave • Starfleet • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Research and Development • Tholian Assembly • United Federation of Planets Other :Brie • Café Romano • chom • cigar • coffee • Denevan dogwood • dilithium • d'k tahg • duranium • eresh'tha • Feinberger • Fontana Meadow • ghewpu'tIn • gravitic caliper • green tea • jasmine • kata • Kaferian apple • katra • koon-ut-kal-if-fee • log buoy • Manón's • Meenok's disease • peppermint • piano • Pon farr • rugby • Shedai conduit • mandisa • scrambled eggs • sensor screen • sodium • sodium lamp • sonic screwdriver • Stars Landing • sultritium • tandoori chicken • Taurus meta-genome • tequila • thracium • throg • Tom Walker's • triceron • tuQloS • ultritium • val'reth • V'Shan • whiskey • yosa Information *Book includes a four-page color fold-out with diagrams of Vanguard Station. *An appendix provides brief character sketches of several series characters introduced in this novel. *The title page lists Stars Landing, Vanguard's civilian and commercial district, as a location of one of Pocket Books' offices. Translations German: *Title: Der Vorbote *Publisher: Cross Cult *ISBN: ISBN 978-3-936480-91-7 *Translator: Mike Hillenbrand *Published: 2008 Related Stories *"Where No Man Has Gone Before" - the novel begins shortly after the events of this episode, and references those events. Connections *David Mack's annotations for Harbinger. * The Landing Party | nextpocket= Enterprise | voyages1=TOS| adbefore1= The Landing Party | adafter1= Enterprise | timeframe=Timeframe1| primary=2265| date1=2263 | prevdate1=The Ashes of Eden | nextdate1=Foundations, Book 1 | }} Category:VAN novels